Naruto the heroine
by Shiva0617
Summary: petualangan Naruto bersama saudari angkatnya. bad of summary
1. Prolog

Terlihat seorang pria mengenakan jubah dengan aksen lidah api di bawah jubahnya sedang menggendong sebuah gumpalan kain, yang ternyata berisi seorang bayi perempuan. Yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Minato yaitu Yondaime Hokage.

"Aku tidak memerlukan anak yang memiliki chakra sedikit sepertimu." Minato menatap bayi perempuan dalam gendongannya.

Minato membawa bayi itu ke tengah-tengah Hutan kematian, dan meletakkan bayi tersebut di bawah pohon.

"Aku hanya mempunyai putra dan tidak memiliki putri." Ucap Minato lalu pergi meninggal sang bayi.

Seakan tahu telah ditinggal oleh ayahnya, bayi perempuan itu mulai menangis. Minato terus berjalan tidak menghiraukan suara tangisan sang anak.

Seorang wanita yang tampak menggendong seorang bayi usia 5 bulan sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah hutan kematian sambil mencari tanaman yang dapat digunakan sebagai racikan obat. Telinga sang wanita menangkap suara tangisan bayi, yang berada tidak jauh dari jarak dimana sang wanita tersebut berada.

Segera saja wanita tersebut menghampiri asal tangisan bayi itu, sesampainya di tempat tersebut. Mata sang wanita menangkap sesosok bayi bersurai pirang yang tergeletak di bawah pohon. Dengan cepat wanita tersebut mendekati sang bayi, ia meletakan bayinya di tanah dan mengambil bayi yang masih merah tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Siapa yang tega telah membuang bayi semanis ini? Cup.. cup.. anak manis, jangan menangis sayang." Ucap sang wanita.

Bayi bersurai pirang itu berhenti menangis ketika merasa sentuhan lembut dalam gendongan sang wanita, sedangkan bayi sang wanita itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat bayi lain dalam pelukan sang ibu. Sang wanita yang melihat sang buah hati bingung tersenyum tulus lalu mengusap surai anaknya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi adik Tsuki-chan? Tsuki-chan senang?" Tanya sang wanita pada sang anak, yang dibalas tawa riang oleh sang anak. "Baiklah, anak manis selamat datang di keluarga kami. Hmm. Tsuki-chan kau punya adik baru, sebaiknya ku beri nama siapa yah. Bagaimana kalau Naruto?" Tanya Wanita tersebut yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh anaknya.

"Oke, Namamu sekarang Naruto, Naruto ayo pulang kerumah." Ucap sang wanita mengendong Naruto dan Tsuki anaknya.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya beserta oc, namun charakter saya hanya mampu meminjam dari masashi kishimoto-sama

warning: typo bertebaran, GSNaruto,

Chapter 1

Lima tahun telah berlalu

Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang imut dengan surai pirangnya yang sebahu dan sebuah bandana merah di kepalanya, ia tumbuh bersama saudarinya yaitu Tsukira yang memiliki surai hitam dengan bandana putih dikepalanya.

Mereka berdua tampak tengah bermain di dalam hutan tanpa merasa takut sama sekali, bahwa sewaktu-waktu hewan buas akan menerkam mereka. Muncul dua buah kumpulan asap di dekat mereka, Naruto dan Tsuki saling memandang lalu tersenyum.

"Shisui-nii!" Teriak keduanya memeluk sosok di balik asap sebelah kanan.

Orang yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum dan memeluk dua gadis cilik itu, lalu mengelus surai keduanya sayang.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengenaliku?" Kata orang yang bernama lengkap Shisui Uchiha.

"Kami bisa merasakan chakra mu nii-chan, walau terasa samar." Ujar Tsuki semangat.

"Hu'um, Okaa-san bilang itu adalah sensorik. Nee~ Nii-chan Chakra dan Sensorik itu apa?" Tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Chakra itu adalah kumpulan energi yang mengalir keseluruh titik-titik tonketsu dam sensorik adalah kemampuan yang biasa dimiliki ninja untuk melacak seseorang baik musuh atau kawan." Jelas Shisui kepada dua gadis cilik itu.

"Ohhh.. Apa jika kami menjadi ninja, kami bisa memiliki sensorik yang kuat?" Tanya Tsuki.

"Kenapa kalian ingin memilikinya?" Tanya sosok yang berada di dekat shisui.

"Dare?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat sosok tersebut.

"Dia temanku sekaligus juniorku Itachi Uchiha, jadi kenapa kalian ingin memiliki sensorik hmm?" Tanya Shisui.

"Agar kami bisa mencari Nii-chan dan Okaa-san, jika kalian berdua tiba-tiba menghilang." Jawab Naruto tersenyum imut.

"Kalian harus berlatih dengan giat dan tekun. Pertama-tama kalian harus mengaktifkan chakra kalian terlebih dahulu, lalu belajar control chakra." Jelas Itachi.

"Hmm.. Kami sudah bisa mengaktifkan chakra, serta kami bisa mengotrol chakra kami walau masih berjalan di bidang vertikal yang datar. Kami berdua membacanya di perpustakaan yang ada di bawah kuil." Terang Tsuki seolah-olah tahu akan apa yang ditanyakan kedua orang tersebut.

"Jadi.. Kalian juga sebenarnya sudah tahu chakra itu apa, tapi kalian malah tetap bertanya." Papar Shisui.

"Hmm.. Iya, agar kalian tidak curiga awalnya. Dan biar kami terlihat keren!" Seru Naruto semangat dijawab anggukan oleh Tsuki.

Shisui hanya mampu menghela nafas, melihat tingkah kedua gadis cilik tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nee~ Nii-chan sudah lama tidak berkunjung, apa Nii-chan sedang sangat sibuk?" Tanya Tsuki.

"Pasti sangat sibuk~ sampai lupa pada kita berdua Tsuki-chan." Tambah Naruto dengan raut sedih.

Mendengarnya Shisui menjadi panik sendiri apalagi melihat raut sedih kedua gadis di depannya yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, bukan maksud Nii-san untuk tidak mengunjungi kalian..."

"Maka dari itu ajarkan kami menjadi Ninja Nii-chan, agar kami bisa membantu Nii-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan sinar mata yang berkilat.

"Baiklah, Nii-chan akan mengajarkan kalian." Putus Shisui dengan wajah yang terharu.

Tanpa Shisui sadari ia telah dibohongi untuk diizinkan berlatih, Itachi hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa gampangnya Shisui ditipu oleh kedua gadis cilik di hadapan mereka.

"Orang tua kalian kemana? Kenapa bermain dihutan hanya berdua?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin Ritsu-san ada di sekitar sini mencari tanaman obat, kalau Otou-san mereka sudah lama tiada. Itu yang ku tahu." Jelas Shisui.

"Iie, Okaa-chan sudah lima hari tidak pulang ke rumah." Kata Tsuki.

"Hmm.. Setelah orang memakai topeng polos itu membawa Okaa-chan pergi." Terang Naruto.

Shisui dan Itachi yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan kepalang, jadi kedua gadis cilik ini sudah ditinggal lima hari di dalam hutan.

"Apa Obaa-san tidak mengatakan hal apa pun?" Tanya Shisui kepada kedua gadis tersebut.

"Hmmm.. Sebelum orang itu datang, Okaa-chan tiba-tiba saja menyuruh kami berdua bersembunyi. Okaa-chan bilang kalau dalam dua hari dia belum kembali, kami harus hidup mandiri karena Okaa-chan tidak bisa disamping kami." Kata Naruto sedih.

"Okaa-chan juga, menyuruh kami untuk menjadi anak yang tegar, kuat serta harus saling melindungi. Kami tidak boleh bersedih, karena kami masih memiliki Shisui Nii-chan jika Okaa-chan sudah tidak bisa ada bersama kami." Lanjut Tsuki menunduk sedih.

"Padahal kami berdua sudah memohon agar Okaa-chan tidak pergi, tapi Okaa-chan bilang ini jalan satu-satunya. Okaa-chan menitipkan surat untuk Shisui Nii-chan." Ujar Naruto lagi menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang selalu mereka berdua bawa.

Shisui menerima surat tersebut lalu membacanya, selesai membaca terlihat raut kesal diwajahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, ia menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya.

"Sekarang kalian ikut Nii-san, Obaa-san meminta kalian tinggal bersamaku." Ucap Shisui.

Naruto dan Tsuki saling berpandangan, mereka mengangguk senang akan ajakan Shisui. "Tentu Shisui Nii-chan."

Sudah hampir satu tahun, Tsuki dan Naruto tinggal bersama Shisui dan sudah selama itu pula kedua gadis cilik itu berlatih dengan giat. Kemampuan kedua gadis cilik itu sudah sangat luar biasa jika diukur tingkatannya mereka berdua telah mencapai tingkatan genin dengan chakra kontrol yang sempurna untuk umur mereka.

Kedua gadis itu telah menguasai teknik control chakra berjalan diatas air, sekarang mereka akan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya yaitu berjalan diatas air terjun. Shisui yang melihat perkembangan kedua adiknya hanya bisa terkagum-kagum, ia memiliki dua adik yang sangat cerdas mungkin jenius.

Tapi, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dalam kenjutsu. Jika Tsuki lebih senang menggunakan panah dan senjata jarak jauh lainnya, maka Naruto lebih suka dengan Katana dan senjata jarak dekat sampai menengah. Namun mereka berdua tidak belajar apa yang mereka senangi dan sukai, mereka belajar secara keseluruhan.

Mereka berdua menyerap semua yang diajarkan oleh Shisui, bahkan Itachi juga sesekali datang untuk mengajarkan kedua gadis cilik itu. Ada yang membuat Shisui tercengang yaitu Tsuki dan Naruto memiliki Sharingan, ternyata Tsuki adalah anak dari teman ayahnya yaitu Uchiha Kaizo. Ia sangat terkejut membaca detail surat yang diberikan Ibu dari kedua gadis cilik itu, dan satu lagi yang membuat dia terkejut sekaligus bingung ternyata Naruto bukan anak kandung dari wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Obaa-sannya. Ia merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage, yaitu Namikaze Minato. Dan Naruto sudah tahu hal itu, tapi ia menganggap hal itu angin lalu. Pernah ia bertanya kenapa ia tidak peduli dengan fakta itu atau apakah kau membenci orang tua kandungmu. Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto sangat membuat ia bangga.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli selama ada Tsuki-chan, Okaa-san, Shisui-nii disampingku aku tidak memerlukan hal yang lain. Aku tidak membenci mereka, karena telah membuang diriku saat bayi. Aku justru bersyukur mereka membuangku, sebab jika mereka tidak membuangku. Aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu Okaa-san dan Tsuki-chan, lagi pula jika aku membenci mereka karena telah membuang diriku itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan menurutku. Dan apa yang harus ku perbuat jika membenci mereka? Membunuh mereka? Lantas apa yang ku terima? Bahagia kah aku? Mungkin saja orang yang tidak menerima aku membunuh mereka, akan membunuh ku. Lalu Tsuki-chan atau yang lain tidak terima dan membunuh orang tersebut, itu akan terus terjadi dan terjebak di rantai kebencian. Jadi menurutku, itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia dan membuang waktu. Lebih baik aku gunakan waktuku untuk belajar dan berlatih, daripada membenci seseorang." Jelas Naruto kala itu.

Shisui sampai menitihkan air mata haru, serta kagum akan pemikiran yang dewasa yang dimiliki adiknya tersebut. Dan bangga terhadap Naruto, ia sangat kecewa terhadap Yondaime karena telah membuang anak seperti Naruto yang cerdas, berhati lembut serta penuh kasih sayang. Shisui bingung dari mana Naruto memiliki Sharingan dan bagaimana bisa, apa ada darah Uchiha di dalam aliran darahnya.

Tsuki pun begitu, ia tahu bahwa Okaa-sannya tidak akan kembali. Dia tidak pernah bertanya, atau pun sedih karena hal itu. Bukan karena ia tidak punya hati, tapi ia telah menerima keadaan itu. Tsuki tahu bahwa ketika Okaa-sannya di bawa oleh orang bertopeng itu, maka Okaa-sannya itu tidak akan kembali. Saat Naruto menangis karena Okaa-san mereka akan meninggalkan mereka berdua, disitulah Tsuki berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto dan hatinya yang juga kalut. Shisui juga pernah bertanya kepada Tsuki tentang Obaa-san.

"Aku memang merindukan Okaa-san, aku juga sedih karena Okaa-san meninggalkan kami. Tapi jika aku menangis saat itu, siapa yang akan menenangkan Naruto yang menangis saat itu. Aku tahu saat itu Okaa-san tidak akan kembali lagi, jadi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Karena percuma jika aku menangis, toh Okaa-san tidak akan pernah kembali dan membatalkan niatnya. Aku juga tahu, Okaa-san meninggalkan kami berdua untuk melindungi kami dari seseorang. Makanya aku tidak terlalu sedih, dan akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menjadi ninja yang hebat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Jelas Tsuki dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Shisui tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tsuki, ia bangga memiliki adik-adik yang dewasa. Tapi, juga khawatir disaat yang bersamaan. Ia takut adik-adiknya tidak dapat bersosialisasi akibat pemikiran dewasa adik-adiknya.

Beberapa jam berlalu Tsuki dan Naruto telah terbaring di padang rumput dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, Shisui tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya yang berlatih penuh semangat

"Waktunya istirahat, aku membawakan kalian Onigiri." Ucap Shisui membawa kotak bento berisi beberapa onigiri.

"Yeay! Makan!" Teriak keduanya semangat.

Naruto dan Tsuki berdiri menghampiri Shisui, dan meminta Onigiri lalu memakannya lahap. Kedua gadis cilik itu juga mengajak Shisui untuk makan Onigiri bersama, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Shisui.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar dua langkah, dari belakang mereka bertiga. Shisui siaga walau dalam keadaan duduk, ia berbalik dan terkejut melihat kedatangan...

TBC..

hai-hai saya kembali lagi dengan update baru. saya harap kalian senang dengan apa yang saya tulis.


	3. Chapter 2

Hai hai balik lagi dengan author terkece dan terimut di keluarga ku.. #plak

haha..

gomen baru bisa update sekarang..

karena author itu sibuk, sibuk jaga toko sibuk main sama kucing :3 (reader: Tidak ada yang nanya! bilang aja ngadat)

wkwk.. itu juga termasuk..

dari pada author banyak cingcong lebih baik kalian para reader menikmati chapter ini..

Chapter 2

Terdengar dua langkah, dari belakang mereka bertiga. Shisui siaga walau dalam keadaan duduk, ia berbalik dan terkejut melihat kedatangan Itachi dan adiknya yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Ia langsung merilekskan tubuhnya, ketika melihat kedua orang yang ia kenal.

"Yo! Itachi, Sasuke." Sapa Shisui bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua tidak pula mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Membuat sang empunya rambut cemberut, membuat Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu .

"Konnichiwa, aku lihat kau membuat mereka sangat kelelahan Obito." Ucap Itachi melihat Tsuki dan Naruto makan sangat lahap tanpa menghiraukan kedatangan ia.

"Hahaha.. Mereka memaksaku untuk melatih dengan keras." Tawa Canggung Shisui.

Itachi Uchiha hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Shisui. Tsuki dan Naruto telah selesai menghabiskan Onigiri mereka, lalu menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan senyum mengembang ketika melihat Itachi.

"Itachi-Nii! Kapan datang?" Seru mereka berdua semangat.

"Aku baru saja tiba, ada seseorang yang ingin ku perkenalkan." Jawab Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Dare desu ka?" Tanya Tsuki memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia adalah Otouto ku namanya Sasuke Uchiha, ayo Sasuke perkenalkan dirimu." Itachi mendorong bahu Sasuke.

"Ckk.. Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sasuke singkat. "Pasti mereka berdua sama dengan gadis lainnya." Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Yoroshiku, watashi Uchiha Naruto desu."

"Namae wa Uchiha Tsukira desu."

Kedua gadis cilik itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kenapa kalian memakai marga Uchiha? Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Uchiha lainnya." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa kesal dan sedikit sedih, gadis pirang itu ingin sekali menghajar pemuda cilik berambut unggas tersebut namun di tahan oleh Tsuki dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh berucap seperti itu." Nasehat Itachi.

"Tapi, benarkan Nii-chan! Mereka tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Uchiha lainnya." Bantah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Itachi-nii, tidak masalah kok. Nee, Sasuke-san boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Karena disini semua Uchiha, jadi tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu Uchiha kan?" Tanya Tsuki dengan raut serius yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Kami memakai nama Uchiha karena kami adalah adik angkat dari Shisui-nii. Itulah alasan kami memakai nama Uchiha." Jelas Tsuki pendek.

Sebenarnya Tsuki juga merasa sedikit tersinggung, tetapi ia mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya kepada si kepala unggas. Shisui menghela nafas lega, dan bersyukur kedua adiknya bisa menanggapi dengan dewasa.

"Memang bisa begitu nii-chan?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Itachi.

"Itu bisa terjadi." Jawab Itachi sambil mengacak surai Sasuke.

"Mari berteman." Ajak Naruto setelah melupakan kekesalannya,sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke tercengang melihat senyum manis Naruto, warna merah tipis menjalar ke pipinya.

"Sasuke-san, jadi mau berteman dengan kami?" Tanya Tsuki menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa terpesonanya.

"Baiklah, itupun karena kalian memaksa. Bukan berarti aku mau berteman dengan kalian berdua." Kata Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Shisui dan Itachi saling berpandangan, lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat Sasuke. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat kedua gadis cilik dan seorang pemuda cilik bermain bersama sampai mereka kelelahan.

Naruto dan Tsuki tengah berjalan-jalan di Konoha, mereka baru saja keluar dari kedai Shusi dan sekarang tengah mencari cemilan. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka berdua ditinggal oleh Shisui untuk menjalankan sebuah misi, Shisui tidak sendiri ia bersama dengan Itachi.

Karena bosan dan bingung ingin memasak apa, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Setelah membeli lima kotak dango, entah kenapa mereka ingin membeli sebanyak itu. Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa, hingga ia bertemu seorang wanita yang sedang kesusahan membawa barang belanjaannya.

Naruto dan Tsuki saling menatap lalu mengangguk, mereka berdua menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ano, sumimase Obaa-san. Kami melihat Obaa-san terlihat kesusahan membawa itu, apa kami boleh membantu?" Tanya Tsuki menunjuk barang belanjaan wanita itu.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut melihat dua gadis cilik menghampirinya, "Iya, Obaa-san sedikit kesulitan. Daijobuu desu ka?" Tanya wanita.

"Mondai arimasen Obaa-san, Okaa-chan dan Nii-chan sering bilang kalau melihat orang dalam kesusahan atau kesulitan kami wajib menolong orang tersebut. Kita sebagai manusia harus saling menolong, bahu membahu, karena manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri." Jelas Naruto.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tercengang melihat pemikiran dewasa kedua gadis cilik dihadapannya. "Pasti kedua orang tua kalian bangga memiliki putri-putri seperti kalian." Ucap Wanita itu.

"Otou-san kami sudah meninggal sejak kami kecil, kata Okaa-san Otou-san meninggal karena melindungi desa." Ucap Naruto.

"Kami berdua hanya tinggal bersama Nii-chan, Okaa-san menghilang beberapa bulan kemarin untuk melindungi kami." Tambah Tsuki.

"Gomen ne, Obaa-san tidak bermaksud membuat kalian mengingatnya." Ucap Wanita itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Daijobuu, kami baik-baik saja. Kami tahu Okaa-san menghilang karena ingin melindungi kami, jadi kami tidak akan membuat apa yang Okaa-san perbuat menjadi sia-sia. Lagi pula kami masih saling memiliki, dan juga masih ada Nii-chan disamping kami." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi, Obaa-san apa yang bisa kami bawa?" Tanya Tsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Kalian bawa yang ini saja. Arigatou nee, nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Wanita itu menyerahkan belanjaannya.

"Aku Uchiha Naruto, dan ini Uchiha Tsukira. Kalau Obaa-san sendiri Namanya siapa?" Tanya Naruto menerima kantong belanjaan.

"Nama Obaa-san Uchiha Mikoto, kita satu klan rupanya. Kenapa Obaa-san tidak tahu kalau ada anak perempuan manis seperti kalian di Klan." Ucap Wanita yang bernama Mikoto.

Naruto dan Tsuki blushing mendengar pujian Mikoto, "Obaa-san terlalu memuji kami, ayo Obaa-san hari mulai gelap." Ajak Tsuki.

"Kau benar Tsuki-chan, tidak apakan kalau memanggil mu seperti itu. Begitu pula Naru-chan, tidak masalahkan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"haik, tidak masalah Mikoto Obaa-san." Ucap Tsuki yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju rumah Mikoto, selama perjalanan mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang layaknya ibu dan anak.

"Beginikah rasanya mempunyai putri yang manis dan ceria? Tidak seperti mereka yang suram, kukuku aku akan menjadikan salah satu dari mereka menantu ku dimasa depan." Pikir OOC Mikoto.

Tidak terasa mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional namun mega, saat Naruto dan Tsuki akan pulang. Mikoto membujuk (baca: memaksa ) mereka berdua untuk mampir terlebih dahulu bahkan menginap, karena mikoto merasa khawatir gadis kecil seperti mereka pulang di malam hari. Dengan sedikit terpaksa Naruto dan Tsuki mengangguk tidak tega melihat tatapan memelas.

"Tadaima" salam Mikoto dengan ceria.

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai hitam menatap heran walau rautnya tetap datar yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersama sang pria yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sumimasen!" Ucap dua gadis cilik masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Naru-chan, Tsuki-chan letakkan belanjaannya disebalah sana saja yah." Ucap Mikoto dengan riang menunjuk dapur.

"Haik, Mikoto Obaa-san." Ucap Naruto, lalu meletakkan barang belanjaan Mikoto di dapur bersama Tsuki.

Fugaku terheran melihat dua gadis cilik berbeda surai itu siapa gerangan, sedangkan Sasuke loncat dari tempat duduknya segera menghampiri ke dua gadis cilik tersebut dengan senang. Membuat tanda tanya di kepala Fugaku bertambah walau raut wajahnya tetap datar, begitu pula Mikoto yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah putra ciliknya yang begitu senang melihat Naruto dan Tsuki.

"Kira! Naru! Kenapa kalian bisa bersama Okaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke.

Terjawab sudah tanda tanya di kepala Fugaku mengenai siapa nama kedua gadis cilik bersama sang istri.

"Sasuke, kebetulan tadi saat kami selesai membeli dango. Kami berdua bertemu Mikoto Obaa-san yang sedang kesulitan membawa barang belanjaannya, jadi kami datang membantu Mikoto Obaa-san." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Blush

Semburat merah tipis menjalar di kedua pipi Sasuke, membuat Tsuki tersenyum geli melihatnya. Mikoto melihatnya sedikit terkejut, putra kecilnya tersipu melihat senyum Naruto dan itu membuat keyakinan untuk menjadikan Naruto menantunya semakin kuat. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat aura pink disekitar Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka putranya akan jatuh hati setempo ini.

"Ekheemm" deham Fugaku menatap tajam kedua gadis cilik.

"Sumimasen, atas ketidak sopanan kami Ojii-san. Nama saya Uchiha Tsukira dan dia Uchiha Naruto saudari saya." Ucap Tsuki dengan sopan.

"Mereka berdua adiknya Shisui-nii, Otou-san!" Tambah Sasuke.

"Tapi, bukankah Shisui anak tunggal?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menatap suaminya.

"Kami berdua adik angkat dari Shisui-nii." Jelas Naruto.

"Betapa beruntungnya Shisui, mempunyai adik seperti kalian. Obaa-san akan masak makan malam, kalian berdua tunggu saja. Tidak perlu membantu Obaa-san" Puji Mikoto.

Naruto dan Tsuki mengangguk, Sasuke mengajak kedua gadis cilik itu ke sofa. Ketiga anak itu berbincang-bincang tentang keseharian mereka dan Nii-chan mereka. Sesekali Sasuke tersipu ketika melihat Naruto yang tertawa, Fugaku sedari tadi melihat tingkah ketiga anak di hadapannya hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala.

Makan malam telah usai, dengan berakhir Tsuki dan Naruto bermalam di kediaman sang kepala Klan Uchiha.

Paginya Shisui di buat panik karena tidak menemukan kedua adiknya dirumah, pikirannya berkecamuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk terbayang dibenak Shisui. Itachi yang jengah melihatnya, memukul kepala Shisui. Dan mengajak (baca: menyeret) ke rumahnya, sesampai di rumah Itachi betapa terkejutnya Shisui melihat...

Tbc

yahh udah bersambung lagi.

chapter depan author akan update sangat lamalama.. tergantung dari otak author yang bekerja untuk melanjutkan famfic ini..

mungkin berminggu-minggu atau berbulan-bulan atau bertahun-tahun author baru bisa update chapter selanjutnya.

kalian jangan khawatir akan distcontinue (benar tidak penulisannya?) famfic ini, fanfic ini akan terus berlanjut cuman bakal lama update nya..

sekaramg waktunya balas review..

maaf baru bisa balas sekarang.. karena baru sempat sekarang untuk membalas review nya. terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dan me review fanfic ini.

prolog: by= Izumi Azeus: oke .. sudah lanjut nih.. maaf bakalan slow update.. terima kasih sudah mereview..

chapter 1: by = Ryu Uzumaki: Terima kasih, author terima masukannya.. author juga baru masuk ke dalam dunia tulia menulis.. dan sangat menghargai masukannya.. akan author kembangkan, oke

sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic ini, saran, baik berupa masukan atau apa pun akan author terima. karena author hanya manusia biasa..

sekali lagi terima kasih.. ️️️

pay pay ️️️️


End file.
